Frieza's Haunted Island5
by Falling Towards Heaven
Summary: Last time on FHI, we found out that Frieza forgot to make a way to kill him! Therefore, the barrier could NOT be destroyed! Then they found out that the island is gradually sinking! Will our heroes plummet to the bottom of the ocean with the island? Read
1. Chapter One: We're Still Stuck On The Is...

Frieza's Haunted Island5  
Last time on FHI, we found out that Frieza forgot to make a way to kill him! Therefore, the barrier could NOT be destroyed! Then they found out that the island is gradually sinking! Will our heroes plummet to the bottom of the ocean with the island? Read on to find out! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!  
  
I have come to the final decision that I am stopping the FHI series at number five. The fic that you are reading now. I just don't think I can keep this pace up forever…sorry. JUST MAKE SURE YOU READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CREDITS!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own DBZ, we don't own the DBZ characters (except Chloe and Adrienne!!!!!!!!!!!(who are dolls), Gundam Wing (or any of the characters or quotes) (NO, this fic is not a cross-over), we don't own Barbie Dream Date, we do not own Somersault Sara, and we do not own anything ELSE we may mention in this fic (EXCEPT DBZ KICK OFF!!!!). BUT WE DO OWN THE ISLAND!!! HA HA! Wanna buy it? Barriers INCLUUUUUDED!!!!  
  
  
"Hey, Vegeta…? You think we'll ever get off this island?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked at the sky, then back down at "BOMB ME".   
  
"We might leave through another dimension." Vegeta said.   
  
"I think the people would think you're insane if they saw that, Vegeta." Goku said.   
  
"Say what you want, Kakarott, but I believe they will bomb me," Vegeta said. "And if not, I will commit suicide!"  
  
"You're already doing that…" Goku pointed out.   
  
"Oh, shut up." Vegeta said. Goku snickered. "Shut up!" Goku started laughing. "OBEY YOUR SAIYAN PRINCE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bulma sighed. "You think they'll ever go back to normal?"  
  
"Knowing Goku's love for food, yes." Chi-Chi said, nodding. "And Vegeta wants to be the strongest man in the universe too much."  
  
"I suppose you're right…" Bulma agreed. "But I can't help but worry about them."  
  
"I always worry about them!" Chi-Chi burst out laughing. "But only about their mental health!"  
  
Bulma cracked up laughing and started pounding the counter. Trunks and Goten were sitting on the couch, watching their mothers. "Sometimes I worry about THEM!"  
  
"Mm hm!" Goten said, nodding.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Teale, Teale, calm down!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Daddy will be here in a minute!"  
  
"Daddy's back, Teale!" Piccolo exclaimed, jumping down from the attic. He tossed the blanket to Chi-Chi and Yamcha handed Teale to Piccolo.   
  
"Thank you, Piccolo!" Chi-Chi thanked him. "Now I can gag Goku and bring him back in here! Bulma, I got the blanke- Bulma?"  
  
"THE BOTH OF YOU GET BACK IN THE HOUSE *RIGHT* NOW!!!!!!" Bulma ordered, pointing at the house. Vegeta and Goku nodded really fast, and crawled past Bulma, giving her a glance as they did.   
  
Goku and Vegeta crawled behind the couch and cowered there as Bulma entered the house after them. She stared at them. "Get off the floor, the both of you!" Vegeta and Goku nodded really fast and jumped up on the couch.   
  
"Great work, Bulma!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. Bulma smiled and nodded.   
  
"Daddy, Daddy, How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood!?" Goten asked.  
  
"Um… I don't know." Goku said, scratching his head.   
  
"Five pieces, silly!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"Dad! Dad!" It was Trunks' turn to do a tongue twister. "Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers! If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers- then where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked!?"  
  
"In his pants." Vegeta said.   
  
"NO!" Trunks shook his head. "That's the thing! It's a trick question! There IS no answer! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten ran off laughing. Vegeta crossed his arms and growled. "Stupid children…" Vegeta looked at the floor to see Teale staring up at him. "…what?" Teale continued to stare at him. "Go find your father!"  
  
"I think she likes you, Vegeta!" Goku pointed out.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "This can't BE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gawdida!" Teale exclaimed, pointing at Vegeta. (A/n: PLEASE speak English! o)  
  
"Yes, that's right 'gawdida'!" Vegeta yelled. He picked Teale up and took her out of sight. Goku snickered.   
  
"I bet you like water! You appear to be a water-loving baby!" Vegeta opened the lid to the washing machine which was full with clothes. Teale started shaking her head and hands and making weird noises. "Let's see how you like water, Teale!" Vegeta teased, holding Teale over the washing machine.  
  
"Vegeta, have you seen-" Piccolo spotted his daughter. "TEALE!!!!!!" Piccolo ran forward, accidentally hitting Vegeta, and causing him to drop his daughter. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I was only TEASING!" Vegeta yelled. "I wasn't REALLY going to drop her! But look what YOU had to go and do!"  
  
"TEALE!!!!!!!" Piccolo started digging around inside of the washing machine. "Ooh! Hot! Ow! OUCH! IT'S HOT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Someone giggled. Vegeta and Piccolo looked up to see Teale flying above the washing machine. "Great GALAXIES!" Vegeta yelled. "It can FLY!"  
  
"She can fly!" Piccolo exclaimed. He realized that his arms and hands were burning in the hot water of the washing machine. "HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Daddy!" Teale flew into Piccolo's arms. Piccolo gaped.  
  
"IT CAN *TALK*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta ran out of the room.  
  
"Guys, guys, she can TALK!" Piccolo exclaimed, running into the room with Teale. Vegeta was on the floor, clamped onto Bulma's leg.   
  
"Make it go away, make it go away!" Vegeta squeaked. Teale giggled and pointed at Vegeta.  
  
"Moron!" Teale exclaimed. Vegeta screamed like a girl and tighten his grip on Bulma's leg:  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Vegeta, stop sucking up!" Goku commanded.   
  
"I don't think he's sucking up, Dad." Gohan pointed out.  
  
"Really?" Goku looked at Vegeta closer and blinked.   
  
"Trunks, what's wrong with your Dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"I have NO idea." Trunks said. He shrugged and the two ran off to go play "DBZ Kick Off!".   
  
"Is it true!?" Eighteen rushed into the kitchen. "Did Teale REALLY talk!?"  
  
"Yep!" Teale exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Then it IS the atmosphere…" Eighteen said. She fainted.   
  
"Mommy?" Marron looked at her unconscious mother.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks squealed with joy in the living room. "WE GOT SUPREME KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Great job, guys!" Bulma called. Goten and Trunks giggled, then were silent as they continued to play the game.   
  
"They've been playing that game for HOURS!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Are you sure it's healthy?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about them," Bulma said. "They're fine. Still strong and healthy!"  
  
In the previous hour the boys had gotten Supreme Kai (as you already know), and they had unlocked a fighting zone VERY familiar to Vegeta: "Planet Vegeta".   
  
"My Dad used to worry about me in my younger years," Videl said, nodding. "I was a REAL couch potato!"   
  
"You!?" Gohan asked. "A COUCH potato!? AHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP, GOHAN!" Videl yelled. Gohan muttered something indecipherable to humans. All of the Saiyans cracked up laughing. "Gohan, what did you say about me?" Gohan grinned. "What did you say about me!?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hm hm hm hm hm!" Goten hummed as he colored on a piece of paper with a box of "Barney's Trick Crayons". The crayon suddenly exploded, leaving his face red. Goten's cheeks puffed. "Stupid crayons! That's the fifth one!"   
  
"Huh…?" Teale had climbed onto Goten and Trunks' bed and spotted Goten's Adrienne Plushy. She noticed it had a loose, golden string hanging from the side. Being the curious Namekian that she was, she grabbed the string and pulled it. The Adrienne Plushy exploded and Goten swung around.  
  
"MY ADRIENNE PLUSHY!!!!!!!!!!" Goten started searching through all of the cotton in hopes of finding his stuffy. "IT'S NOT HERE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Goten, what's all of the screaming about?" Chi-Chi asked. She spotted the cotton and gasped. "Is that!?"  
  
"Mommy, Teale made my Adrienne plushy EXPLODE!" Goten exclaimed, pointing at Teale.   
  
"Did not!" Teale argued.   
  
"Mommy, Mommy, can you fix it!?" Goten asked.   
  
"We'll have to see what Bulma can do," Chi-Chi said. "But in the mean time, why don't you go with your father to see Frieza? Maybe he can give you another toy!"  
  
"Okay…" Goten trudged out of the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Frieza, Goten's doll exploded and we need to get him another toy while it's being repaired!" Goku exclaimed. "Can you help us?"  
  
"Of course I can!" Frieza told him. "I've been expecting you BOTH! Now it sounds like you need somebody who can be tossed around a lot and not get the snot beaten out of! I have JUST the toy!"  
  
"Really!?" Frieza nodded and pulled a doll out of a box.   
  
"Here you go!" Goten took the doll from him and stared at it.  
  
"What do you say, Goten?" Goku asked, looking down at his son.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Frieza!!!!!!"   
  
"You're welcome!" The two flew out of Frieza's lair and landed on top of the volcano. "Should we test it?"  
  
"Go ahead!" Goten grinned.   
  
"Flip for me, Somersault Sara!!!" Goten threw Somersault Sara off the side of the volcano and watched her flip out of sight and into the fog below. There was a dull thud and there was a short pause of silence. "Somersault Sara's not coming back…is she?"  
  
"No, Goten, she's not." The two stared downwards where Somersault Sara fell to her pieceful death. "Let's go home."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Goku and Goten walked into the house to find Chi-Chi eating ice cream out of the container. "Ooh! Ooh! Ice cream!!!"  
  
"Can we have some!?" Goku asked.  
  
"Um…" Chi-Chi looked down in the ice cream container to see there was, like, one spoonful left.   
  
"Man, Mom! You sure are eating a LOT of ice cream, lately!" Gohan pointed out. (Goku: O_O)  
  
"Hey, Gohan…….didn't you tell me that Mom ate a lot of ice cream, sweets, and pickles before I was born?"  
  
"Um….yeah….."   
  
"Then is Mommy gonna have another ME!?" Goten, asked overexcited. THUD. They all turned to see Goku lying on the ground, unconscious.   
  
"GOKU!!!!" Chi-Chi rushed to Goku's side. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No, Goten, I don't think she will." Goten frowned.  
  
"Too bad!"   
  
"Goten, I finished fixing your doll!" Bulma ran into the room and handed Goten the doll. "I just want you to know that I'm so sorry! It was sabotage!"  
  
"Sabotage…?" Goten looked EXTREMELY confused.  
  
"Vegeta created a loose string," Bulma explained. "Whoever picked it up next would have made it explode."  
  
"So it WASN'T Teale's fault!" Goten exclaimed. He ran over to the couch where Piccolo was holding Teale. "I'm sorry, Teale!"  
  
"Okay!" Teale exclaimed. Goten grinned and ran off to his room.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks, your Mom fixed Adrienne!!!" Everyone left in the living room looked at each other and smiled.   
  
"A little help, please?" Came Chi-Chi's voice.  
  
I guess we'll be stuck on this island a while, huh?" Yamcha asked, as he helped sit Goku up.  
  
"Yep." Bulma nodded.  
  
"We're still stuck on the island." Eighteen said, with a slight smirk.   
  
  
Well, it appears that our heroes are still stuck on FHI, but in the meantime, maybe we can contact Dende and tell him about Teale! All we have to do is fix the age gap! In the next chapter, Trunks and Goten can't get to sleep, and decide to play. What will happen when Trunks pulls out puke-colored goo? Find out next time on FHI: The Night of One-Eyed Barf 


	2. Chapter Two: The Night of OneEyed Barf

Chapter Two: The Night of One-Eyed Barf  
  
  
"We got Marron…?" Trunks cocked his head. "But…"  
  
"If Marron is the second strongest," Eighteen said. "Then who's the strongest…?"  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other, then quickly started to play the game again. "I bet it's Teale!" Piccolo exclaimed with a proud smile.   
  
"It's bedtime, you two." Bulma told them.   
  
"Oh, but-" Goten started.  
  
"No buts, Goten." Chi-Chi said, shaking her finger.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Alright, you two settle down and go to sleep!" Bulma exclaimed.   
  
"Okay, Mom!" Bulma closed the door and Trunks turned on the lamp. "So what can we do?"  
  
"But, Trunks!" Goten protested. "We just told your Mom we would go to sleep!"  
  
"I know, I know," Trunks said. "But we're not gonna get to sleep anytime SOON!"   
  
"Oh, alright…" Goten agreed, feeling a bit guilty.   
  
"So…. we can play cards!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"This is so boring!" Trunks stifled a yawn. The two were playing Old Maid. "And you keep getting all the matches!"  
  
"Hey! I got a pair!" Goten was almost on cue. Trunks held out a hand, pointing at Goten.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Another pair!"  
  
"UGH!!!!!"  
  
"What?" Goten looked up at him. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Forget it…" Trunks sighed. "Isn't there anything else we can do?"  
  
"Why do you want to change the game?" Goten asked. "It's fun!"  
  
"Only when you're winning!" Trunks told him.  
  
"Trunks, it's not whether you win or lose, but how you play." (A/n: That's Treize Khushrenada's (Gundam Wing) quote, with a one-word change.)  
  
"Whatever." Trunks started looking around the room for a game.   
  
"Hey, another pair!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks continued looking. "And another pair!" Trunks could feel his envy rising. "ANOTHER pair!" Trunks clenched his fists. "And ANOTHER pair!" Trunks growled. "Hey, another-"  
  
"SHUT UP, ALREADY!!!!!!" Goten blinked.  
  
"What-"  
  
"It's bad enough I can't play the game, but you have to go and RUB it in!!!" Goten's face went red and Trunks realized that he was holding in a laugh. "Go ahead…"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Goten cracked up laughing. "You can't play Old Maid!?"   
  
Goten started laughing again and Trunks crossed his arms. "Ha, ha, very funny…"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've never met anybody who can't play Old Maid!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks rolled his eyes and his eye caught something: the bedside table! Trunks grinned.  
  
"Hey, Goten, you want to play with my goo?"  
  
"Your goo?" This hushed Goten's snickering.  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks pulled a cylinder container out of the drawer on the bedside table and opened the container to reveal slimy, gooey, barf-colored goo with chunks of darker shades of goo and two glue-on eyeballs floating inside it. He dumped it out into Goten's hands and put the container on the bedside table. Goten giggled.  
  
"It's SLIMEY!"   
  
"I like to call him 'Captain Barf'." Trunks told him (A/n: and let me tell you one thing, it DOES look like barf!). Goten laughed as he started to squish it into different shapes.   
  
"Look! You can squish his eyeballs up to the surface!" One of Captain Barf's eyeballs rose to the top his puke-colored goo, and popped out because of the pressure Goten was putting on it. Goten immediately stopped laughing. "Oops!"  
  
Trunks leaned over and started to look for the eyeball. "I guess he's 'One-Eyed Barf' now!"   
  
"I'm sorry…!" Goten apologized.   
  
"It's okay." Trunks forgave him. "I'm not gonna hate you just for losing his eye!"  
  
Goten smiled. "Thanks, Trunks!" Trunks nodded.  
  
"How about we make him into different shapes?"  
  
"Okay!" Goten folded the goo into a long, shape. "Look, Trunks! It's a WEENER dog!"  
  
Goten opened his mouth like he was going to eat it. Trunks started trembling. "Images…" Trunks shook his head. "Let's do something else!"  
  
Goten nodded. "Alright…"  
  
"How about…" Trunks looked around the room. "How about we throw him like a baseball?"  
  
"Okay!" Trunks jumped off the bed, took One-Eyed Barf, and threw him across the bed to Goten. Goten laughed, ran sideways a little and caught the goo.   
  
"Catch, Trunks!" Goten threw him back across the room. Trunks caught him. Trunks threw him back and cupped his hands to his mouth:  
  
"Barf away!!!" Goten laughed and caught the goo. They heard footsteps and quickly got back into bed.  
  
Bulma opened the door to find the two boys asleep. "I thought I heard noise…" Bulma glanced around the room and spotted the lamp. "Why is the lamp on…?"  
  
"Uh-oh!" Goten whispered. Trunks opened one eye and watched his mother walk over to the bedside table. Bulma looked at him.  
  
"Ugh!" Trunks closed his eyes tightly.   
  
"Hm…" Bulma shrugged and turned off the lamp. She kissed Trunks' cheek and walked out of the room, closing the door after her. The two Chibi-Saiyans sat up immediately.  
  
"That was close!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah…" Trunks leaned over and turned on the lamp. He looked at Goten. "Still got One-Eyed Barf?"  
  
Goten nodded and help his hand up, revealing the goo that could make you puke if you saw it in the wrong lighting. "Yeah!"  
  
"Good!" Trunks looked at the door. "Well, I guess we'll have to stay in bed. My Mom might hear us, otherwise…"  
  
"We could throw it in the air!" Goten suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Trunks and Goten turned to face each other, sitting cross-legged. Goten threw One-Eyed Barf in the air and Trunks caught him. Trunks threw him into the air, laughing, and Goten caught him. Goten laughed and threw One-Eyed Barf up higher than he meant to. The two looked up at the ceiling. "Where did he go…?"  
  
SPLAT! They looked at Trunks' shirt to find One-Eyed Barf had somehow managed to splat his gooey body onto the front of Trunks' shirt without them noticing. One-eyed Barf peeled off of Trunks' shirt and Goten started laughing, for One-Eyed Barf, our nasty little pirate of goo, had left a puke-looking residue on the front of Trunks' yellow shirt. "It looks like you puked on yourself!"  
  
"Oh, man!" Trunks exclaimed. "Now I have to go change my shirt! I'll be right back…"  
  
Trunks left the room to give his shirt to his mother, so she could wash it, and to change his shirt. Goten picked up the devious One-Eyed Barf and looked at the sheets. He wondered if he could get Trunks to sit on it… oh, what the heck!? The sheets were white! The light was on! Trunks was BOUND to see the puke-colored goo! …or so he thought.   
  
"I'm back!" Trunks closed the door, walked over to the bed, and sat RIGHT down on the goo. (Goten: O_O) Goten stared at where the goo used to be and Trunks blinked, perceiving his friend's silence. "Um… Goten? Goten?" Trunks looked at Goten's hands, realizing that he was no longer holding their gooey friend… or was it a foe? "Goten, where's One-Eyed Barf?"  
Goten cracked up laughing and pointed at where One-Eyed Barf was being sat on. Trunks jumped up, looking around frantically. "What!? Where is he!?"  
  
"You-you-you-you sat on him!" Goten stuttered. He cracked up laughing again.  
  
"WHAT!?" Trunks pulled the large shirt around to look at the back of it. There, squished against his light gray shirt that he had JUST changed into- was a flattened, slimy, familiar object: One-Eyed Barf. "Goten!" Trunks whined. But his friend only continued laughing. Trunks peeled One-Eyed Barf off of his shirt, and he left the SAME sticky residue. "Now I have to go change my shirt again…!"  
  
Goten continued laughing and his friend left the room muttering insults.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mom, Mom! Goten put my goo on the bed and I sat on it!" Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"You two…!" Bulma took his shirt off and Vegeta walked into the laundry room. He spotted the pieces of One-Eyed Barf and took a step backwards.  
  
"Great NAMEK, what is that!?"   
  
"It's One-Eyed Barf, dear," Bulma told him. "Goten and Trunks are playing with his goo."  
  
"Oh." Vegeta tilted his head, popping his neck. "I knew that!"   
  
"Okay, Trunks, now this is your LAST warning." Bulma told her son. "Now put on this shirt and go to sleep!"  
  
"Okay, Mom!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Goten finally controlled his laughter and looked at One-Eyed Barf, who had left a few pieces of himself on the bed. Goten peeled them off and dropped them onto the floor. He thought about putting the goo back on the bed again… but that was just too mean! The door opened and Trunks walked in. "Oh, hey, Trunks!"  
  
"Hi!" Trunks walked over to the bed and looked at the sheets, to make sure the goo wasn't there again.  
  
"Oh, you know me all too well." Goten said, shaking his head. Trunks smiled and sat down. He spotted One-Eyed Barf, who was sitting in Goten's hands. "No more One-Eyed Barf for tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay…" Trunks took One-Eyed Barf from Goten and shoved him back into his container.   
  
"And STAY there until all of your little goo disintegrates!!!" Trunks yelled at him. "Of course, your eyeball will have to stay, but the rest of you will have to LEAVE!!!!"   
  
"Trunks, that wasn't nice." Goten told his friend after Trunks closed the lid. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." Trunks turned off the lamp and the two got comfy in their bed.   
  
"Hey, that was pretty funny, huh?" Trunks was silent for a moment.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, Trunks…?" There was a short pause.  
  
"Go to SLEEP!"   
  
  
Well thank goodness that's over! In the next chapter, when everyone wakes up in the morning...THERE'S SNOW!!! What will happen when Goten introduces his new, life-saving friend to the group? LOADS OF SNOWY FUN!!!!! Find out next time on FHI: Winter on FHI! 


	3. Chapter Three: Winter on FHI!

I am ****SOOOOOOO**** sorry it took so long to update!!!!! _ Mom kept kicking me off the i-net! Well, here's the third chapter after a *SERIOUS* delay!  
  
Chapter Three: Winter on FHI!   
  
  
"SNOW!!!!!!!!!" Everyone woke up to the sounds of excited screams coming from two demi-Saiyans. Goten rushed into his parents' room and started jumping up and down on the bed.   
  
"DADDY, DADDY, IT'S *SNOWING*!!!!!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"What…?" Goku sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at the curtains, blocking their window view. "Really?"  
  
"DAD, DAD, LET'S GO PLAY IN THE SNOW!!! LET'S GO PLAY IN THE SNO-" Gohan had grabbed Goten by his arms and flung him upwards, catching him.   
  
"Hey, squirt, you wanna go play in the snow?" Goten grinned.   
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Dress warmly!" Chi-Chi called after her sons.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Bulma, why is there snow outside?" Vegeta asked, looking out their window at Trunks, Goten, and Gohan, who were playing in the snow. Bulma sat up.  
  
"Well, it IS around that time of year, Vegeta." Bulma's eyes went wide. "Oh my Kami! Christmas! We'd better get off of this island by Christmas!"  
  
"Bulma, the island is sinking and it will take us down with it," Vegeta told her. "We won't be home by Christmas!"  
  
"Just you wait and see!" Bulma told her husband. "I'll get us all off this island before Christmas if it's the LAST thing I do!"   
  
"Fine, fine," Vegeta said. "You waste your time on that…" Vegeta grinned. "I'm going outside!"  
  
Vegeta rushed out of their room and Bulma stared at the door after him. "Since when does he smile!?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Vegeta was ice-skating around on the private beach. But because the private beach is always expanding, the ice shattered because of the high pressure of the water, and Vegeta's eyes went wide as he squeaked. Vegeta fell into the freezing water below.   
  
"Dad…?" Trunks stood at the edge of the private beach and looked at the water. Vegeta suddenly surfaced in a rectangular ice cube. "DAD!!!!!"   
  
"Ready, Goten?" Goku asked. Goten nodded.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku grinned.  
  
"Okay!" Goku and Gohan ran at the sled, and dove forward in unison, pushing Goten down the hill at an incredible speed.  
  
"SUPER PUSH!!!!!!!!!!" Goten exclaimed as he went down the hill, came up over another, went down, came up another, and went down out of sight.   
  
"Help! Help!" Trunks exclaimed, waving his arms around.   
  
"What is it, Trunks?" Goku asked.   
  
"Help! Help!"  
  
"Trunks, calm down and tell us what's wrong." Gohan told him, putting a hand on Trunks' shoulder.   
  
"MY DAD'S BEEN FROZEN IN AN ICE CUBE!!!" Trunks suddenly yelled.   
  
"What!?" Goku, Gohan, and Trunks all rushed to the shore of the private beach, where sat a giant, rectangular ice cube with our Saiyan Prince inside.  
  
"Vegeta!!!" Gohan and Goku yelled, sliding across the snow, into the ice cube. The ice cube fell over and Trunks leaned forward to get a closer look.  
  
"Guys…?"  
  
"It's so cold…!" Piccolo exclaimed. "I'm so glad I left Teale with Bulma!"  
  
"There's the house!" Yamcha exclaimed, pointing at the house. They were only fifteen feet away!  
  
"We're not gonna make it!" Piccolo told his friend, shaking his head.   
  
"Yes we will!" Yamcha declared, looking up from his feet at the house. "We'll make it if we can just- keep- going!"  
  
Yamcha suddenly fell over, making a thud as he hit the snow. "YAMCHA!!!"  
  
"Quick! Vegeta's been frozen in a ice cube!" Goku exclaimed, as he and his son carried the giant ice cube into the house. Eighteen gasped.  
  
"Oh my Kami!" Krillin said. Bulma fainted, but Chi-Chi and Videl quickly caught her.   
  
"It's on!" Trunks exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
"Is everyone else alright?" Videl asked as she and Chi-Chi laid Bulma on the couch.   
  
"Yamcha was out lying the snow making snow angels!" Goku told them.  
  
"And Piccolo was helping him up so he wouldn't mess it up." Gohan added.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Krillin said, his wife nodding.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Huh? What is it Chi-Chi?" Goku asked, looking at his wife.  
  
"Isn't someone missing?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Hm…." They all were deep in thought.  
  
"Goten!" Marron exclaimed, pointing at the Son family portrait. Everyone gasped.  
  
"GOTEN!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Goten's sled was STILL going. (A/n: talk about a "Super Push"!) Goten started laughing. "This is a lot of fun!" Goten continued laughing as he sped across the plains on his purple, circular sled. He soon realized he had reached the beach, not the private beach, but the beach. The next thing he knew, he was speeding across the ice-covered waters. He started laughing again. "WEE! This is FUN!" He exclaimed as he continued across the ice. He soon realized something: he was headed towards the barrier! Goten began to shift his weight in different directions, but it wouldn't turn! He looked up at the invisible barrier and screamed: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The next thing he knew, somebody jumped onto the front of his sled. Goten looked up at them and they looked down at him. Whoever had jumped onto his sled put an arm around Goten's waist and jumped off the sled, causing the purple disk to rapidly spin into the barrier. They landed and Goten was put on the ground.   
  
"Wow! Thanks Mr. …" Goten looked at the man awkwardly.  
  
"It's Cell." Cell told him.  
  
"Cool!" Goten grinned. "Mr. Cell-"  
  
"I would prefer Cell."  
  
"Okay!" Goten nodded. "Mr. Cell-"  
  
"Just Cell." Cell told him, looking at him awkwardly.  
  
"But my Mom says to-"  
  
"Call. Me. Cell!"   
  
"But my Mom says-"  
  
"I SAID CELL!" Cell yelled suddenly.   
  
"Oh, okay," Goten agreed, as if finally getting it. "I'm Goten!" Cell nodded in response. "Cell, I want you to meet my friends! And my Daddy! My Daddy's gonna LIKE you!"  
  
"But I have to get off this island and get back to my friend…" Cell said, looking at the barrier.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Goten exclaimed, taking Cell's hand. "There's no way off the island, anyways!"  
  
"You mean I can't get out!?" Cell demanded.  
  
"Nope!" Goten told his new, half green, one fourth- (…forget the description) friend. "The island is gradually sinking! Come on, now!"   
  
Cell walked along, Goten almost dragging him. "This child seems all too happy with staying on this island… perhaps it's his idea!" Cell thought. "Or maybe he's getting candy for trapping people here from an eviler villain than myself…"  
  
"Not evil!" Frieza exclaimed, suddenly appearing. "Just stupid!"  
  
"That's Mr. Frieza," Goten told Cell. "This is Cell, Frieza! Frieza, we'll meet you back at the house, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Frieza disappeared.  
  
"How can he read my thoughts!?" Cell asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he does it to all of us," Goten told his new friend. "Especially Uncle Vegeta! Come on, now! We have to beat Frieza!!!"  
  
"But- WHOA!" Goten dragged his friend along with ease. Cell just looked at the camera and shrugged.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"GOTEN!!!" Goku called. "GOTEN, WHERE ARE YOU!!!!????"  
  
"GOTEN!" Chi-Chi's voice echoed off the barriers.   
  
"GOTEN, IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!" Bulma lied.  
  
"Goten!!!" Gohan ran by Yamcha and Piccolo. Yamcha was still lying unconscious in the snow with Piccolo trying to pick him up. Gohan looked at Piccolo. "You two STILL making snow angels?"  
  
"No, not-" Gohan shrugged and ran off, continuing to call his brother.  
  
"GOTEN!!!" Goku called his son's name desperately. "GOTEN!!!!!!!! GOTEN, WHERE ARE YOU!!!!????"  
  
"Daddy, Daddy!!!" They all turned to see Goten come up the hill, running towards them. "Daddy, I'm right here!!!"  
  
"Goten!" Goku ran across the snow to meet his son. They met in a tight embrace.   
  
"Goku, Goku, is he alright?" Chi-Chi asked as she arrived at her husband's side.   
  
"He's fine." Goku assured her.   
  
"Hey, squirt, don't scare us like that!" Gohan told him. Goten nodded.  
  
"Okay. But I want you guys to met somebody!" Goten told them.   
  
"Meet somebody…?" Krillin asked. Eighteen was inside with Vegeta, taking care of Teale and Marron. Goten nodded.  
  
"Yeah! He's my friend!" Goten told them. "Daddy, he saved my life!"   
  
"Is that so?" Goten nodded and Goku smiled. "Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine!"  
  
Goten grinned. "Okay, I'll be right back!" Goten ran back over the hill and disappeared, running down the other side.  
  
"What exactly are we waiting on?" Trunks asked, finally arriving at the scene with Videl.  
  
"Goten's new friend." Bulma told her son. Trunks clutched his face in horror.  
  
"COULD HE *POSSIBLY* DITCH *ME*!!!!????" Trunks asked in horror. "HIS BEST *FRIEND*!!!!????"  
  
"Nah!"  
  
"Phew!" Trunks quickly relaxed. "Okay!"  
  
"Come on, come on!" Goten appeared at the top of the hill. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and- well…no girls! I give you- MR. CELL!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stared at what they saw: Cell standing beside Goten, arms crossed. "G-G-G-G-G-Go-t-ten…!" Goku stuttered. They all stared. Gohan was the first to speak:  
  
"GOTEN, *RUN*!!!!!!!!" Gohan started waving his arms around to get his brother's attention.   
  
"Wait, I KNOW these people!" Cell told himself. Goten looked at Cell.  
  
"You know my Daddy?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes." Cell replied with a nod. Goten and Cell looked back at Gohan, who was still waving his arms around.   
  
"Why is my brother waving at me like that?" Goten asked, looking at Cell again. "Do you think he ate some alcoholic fruit?"  
  
"I have no idea." Cell admitted.  
  
"Will you give me a piggy back ride?" Goten asked.   
  
"If that's what you want…" Goten's eyes sparkled.   
  
"YAY!!!!" Cell crouched down and Goten jumped on his back. Cell started walking down the hill with Goten. "Piggy back! Piggy back!"   
  
Cell arrived in front of them all with Goten on his back. Cell set Goten down and Goten grinned. "THI-IS!" Goten pointed at Cell. "Is Cell!"  
  
Goku squeaked and fainted. "Goku!" Chi-Chi crouched down.  
  
"Gohan, are you okay…?" Videl asked, observing Gohan. Her fiancée was still waving his arms around and stuttering.   
  
"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-RU-RU-RU-RU-RU-R-RU-RUN!!!!!!!!" Gohan grabbed his Videl ("Hey!") and ran off with her.   
  
"That looks like fun!" Goten exclaimed as Gohan ran into the house with Videl. "Hey, Gohan!"  
  
Cell watched Goten run into the house. "Is it true?"  
  
"Hm?" Cell looked at Bulma.  
  
"Did you really save Goten's life?" Bulma asked. Cell looked at the sky and paused before answering.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why did you do it?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"We thought you were evil!" Krillin told him.  
  
"I was." Cell explained. "But something strange happened to me after I was defeated. I turned NICE!"  
  
"How did you get on the island?" Goku asked, finally waking up.  
  
"Well, I was playing outside the barrier with Majin Buu…" Cell went into a flashback.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"WEEEEEE!!!!!!" Evil Kid Majin Buu was sliding across the iced over ocean, passing Cell. Majin Buu laughed and stopped himself by jumping up. "Cell, Cell, look at this!"   
  
"Hm…" Cell looked up from where he was crouched to see Majin Buu do a flip.   
  
"Ta da!" Majin Buu exclaimed. Cell sighed, shook his head, and went back to whatever he was doing. Something cold and round hit his shoulder. It was followed by laughter and another snowball.   
  
"Hey!" Cell yelled, regaining his balance. "Watch it, I'm making something over here!" Majin Buu landed on the ice sculpture Cell was making, crushing it. Cell's eyes went big. "MY ICE CASTLES!!!!"  
  
"HAHAHA HAHAHAHA!" Majin Buu laughed. Cell growled and chucked a snowball at him. It hit Majin Buu in the face. "OW!!!"  
  
"Hee hee!" Cell laughed. Majin Buu growled and shot him with an energy blast. Cell gasped and grinned. He threw one right back at Majin Buu. The two started laughing and shooting each other. Cell started shooting Majin Buu in the stomach, causing Majin Buu to laugh as he charged another energy blast.  
  
"WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Majin Buu shot his huge energy blast at Cell, causing him to go flying backwards. Cell felt himself flying for miles, then suddenly felt something cold against his back, which brushed over his body like death. He felt the chill at his front, and then it disappeared. He landed on the ground and looked up to see the blast explode against thin air (the barrier).   
  
"Majin Buu…?" Cell looked around at the island he was on. He flew over to where the blast exploded and ran into something, causing him to combust. He suddenly regenerated. "It must be an invisible force field!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Cell turned to see a little boy on a sled heading towards the barrier.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cell came out of his flashback and told them all about how he had saved Goten. "Wow," Goku said. "Thanks, Cell!"  
  
"It was no problem." Cell told him.  
  
"What do you think Piccolo will say?" Bulma asked with amusement.   
  
"And Dad!" Trunks added. The two grinned and Bulma grabbed Cell's arm.  
  
"Com on, Cell!" Bulma commanded. "I'll show you to your room!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was lunch and the hamburgers were back by popular demand. Trunks picked up a French fry and tossed it at Goten. "Hey!" Goten threw one back at Trunks, making it land in his friend's lap. He giggled as Trunks picked it up and threw it back at him.  
  
"You two stop." Bulma told them. Eighteen was eyeing Cell with caution, holding Marron close.   
  
"Where's Piccolo and Yamcha?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Oh, they're still out making snow angels!" Goku told his wife. "Right, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan frowned. "I tried to get them to come in…"  
  
"You two stop." Bulma ordered. The two disobeyed her and continued throwing their French fries. "Stop it." They continued to toss the French fries. "I said stop!" They ignored her and continued to throw fries at each other. "Stop it!!" The two continued throwing the French fries. "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The sound of Bulma's high-pitched voice echoed off the walls, causing them to start cracking.  
  
Outside, Piccolo had been carrying Yamcha's unconscious body across the snow. Piccolo looked up and smiled. "We're finally here!!!" Piccolo reached for the doorknob, and was about to place his hand on it, when the house blew up. Piccolo stood there, frozen in horror.  
  
Bulma looked around at where the walls of the house used to be, and fainted. Vegeta shook his head with crossed arms. "Stupid woman."  
  
  
Oops! I kinda forgot all of the snowball fights and everything... ^^;;;; Well at least I updated! Okay! In the next chapter, Piccolo finds being a father quite a harder task than expected! Will the other women be able to help him, or have they forgotten how to take care of babies? Find out next time on FHI: Baby Trouble! 


	4. Chapter Four: A Baby's First Step

OH MY KAMI, I am SOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to add another chapter! _ We're going to be moving this month to somewhere that is twelve hours away from where we live now, so you can imagine the chaos.... sadly, it will probably take a while to get ANOTHER chapter up, so.... well, at least I have plenty of time to brainstorm! ^_~  
  
Thanks for being patient,  
Autumn  
  
  
Chapter Four: A Baby's First Steps  
  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"   
  
"Sh! Sh! Sh!" Piccolo tried to calm her down. "BULMA!!!"  
  
"What!?" Bulma had been standing behind him.  
  
"Oh." Piccolo shrugged. "How do I shut her up?"  
  
Bulma laughed. "Well it depends on what she wants, silly!"  
  
"Well what does she want!?" Piccolo asked desperately.   
  
"Honestly!" Bulma took Teale from Piccolo. "I don't know HOW you Namekians survived without women!"  
  
Bulma walked past Vegeta, who was sitting on the counter, on her way to the refrigerator. Vegeta had his arms crossed as he glared at Piccolo, watching his EVERY move… Piccolo stared back for a moment, then questioned: "You don't trust me, do you?"  
  
"No." Came his IMMEDIATE response. Piccolo sighed and spotted Bulma, who was sitting down, and watched as she started to feed Teale the Formula milk. Everyone else was outside because they could stand Teale's crying NO longer! The only one who had been forced out of the house was Chi-Chi ("Bulma, you baby hog!!!").   
  
"So…" Piccolo said, trying to start conversation with Vegeta. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. "Never mind, Vegeta!" Vegeta shrugged and his eyebrow lowered to its normal position. "How can mothers tell what their baby's cry means?"  
  
"I don't know," Bulma admitted. "You just get used to their crying in some odd way… I'm sure men could do it, too-" Bulma looked at Vegeta. "-but they're all just too stupid." Vegeta scoffed and Bulma smiled. "But it's sort of like my cat. She has different 'meows' that indicate she wants to be fed, pet, let out, or let in. Of course, there are more, but I'm not going to go into all of them. Understand?"  
  
"Sort of…" Piccolo said, scratching his head. Bulma laughed.   
  
"Don't worry, it's not like any man REALLY gets it, anyway!"   
  
"I understand PERFECTLY!" Vegeta said suddenly, trying to prove he was smarter than he looked. Piccolo and Bulma looked at each other and shook their heads. "Really, I do!"  
  
"SURE, you do, Vegeta…" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Piccolo, why don't you take Teale outside to play in the first snow of FHI?"  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Bulma shoved an already heavily clothed Teale in Piccolo's arms.  
  
"Go." Bulma shoved Piccolo's coat at him. "NOW."   
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Piccolo put Teale down for a second and put his coat on. "Sheesh!"  
  
Piccolo picked Teale back up, walked out the door with her, and slammed the door behind him. Vegeta covered his ears in disgust.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Okay!" Piccolo sat down and grinned. "Come on, Teale! Come on, you can do it!" Cell let Teale stand up on her own and she began to wobble. She looked up at Piccolo and started crying. "Oh…"  
  
"She's just not ready yet," Cell told him, handing Teale to a slightly disappointed Piccolo. "Give her some time. She'll walk when she's ready."  
  
"But she can already fly…" Piccolo stated with a frown. Cell shrugged.  
  
"She's just afraid to take that big step."  
  
"Piccolo, Piccolo, does Teale wanna make a snowman!?" Goten asked, rather excited. Piccolo opened his mouth and was about to say something, when Teale giggled and nodded. Piccolo shrugged.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"YAY!!!!!!" Goten ran off to the site of the already being built snowman. "Trunks, Trunks, Teale's gonna help us!"  
  
"That's good." Trunks' voice came. "With Teale and Piccolo helping us, we're sure to beat Gohan and your Dad!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"………" Trunks and Goten sat cross-legged in front of two snowmen. A normal sized one, and one that was eight feet taller, and ten feet wider. Trunks sighed and looked at the snowmen, puzzled. "I don't get it."  
  
"Me NEITHER!" Goten agreed.   
  
"That's nothing," Cell said. "Look at mine!"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Dear Kami, it's HUGE!" Trunks declared. Cell grinned and nodded with pride:  
  
"Uh-huh!" Cell's snowman was twenty feet tall, and was sixteen feet wide. The only thing wrong with it was the fact that it was rectangular.   
  
"Hm…." Eighteen cocked her head at it.  
  
"A rectangular prism for a snowman!" Krillin stated the obvious. "Why didn't *I* think of that?"   
  
"Because you're too stupid, dear?" Eighteen suggested.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Krillin said with a nod. Then added in a whisper: "I forgot about that…" (A/n: no offense, Krillin fans, just thought it would be funny)  
  
They all heard a gasp and looked at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi pointed at the foot of the rectangular snowman. "Look at Teale!" She could barely speak she was so shocked.   
  
They all looked down to see Teale stand up, both hands on the snowman's side supporting her. Piccolo fell to his knees, his cape following him gracefully (A/n: gracefully….hm…..). "Come on, Teale, you can do it!"   
  
"Daddy…!" Teale's eyes watered and her legs began to wobble.  
  
"Come on, just one step, you can do it!" Piccolo told her. Teale bit her bottom lip and lifted her left leg. Everyone but Piccolo gasped. "Come on!" Teale swung the lifted leg forward and took her first step.  
  
"Alright!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Great job!" Gohan congratulated. Piccolo smiled.  
  
"Come to 'Daddy'!" Teale giggled and wobbled as she quickly made her way over to Piccolo.   
  
"Not too fast, not too fast!" Bulma warned. "Not too-" Teale fell face-forward in the snow, right in front of Piccolo.   
  
"Ooh!" Everyone winced.   
  
"-fast…" Bulma sighed. Piccolo quickly picked Teale up and she began to cry.   
  
"Oh!" Videl and Chi-Chi said in unison. Piccolo frowned and cradled her in his arms, which seemed to cheer her up a little.   
  
"Come on, let's all go get something to eat." Bulma told them all. Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten and Trunks said in unison.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Teale giggled as she seemed to run around the kitchen. Piccolo watched Goten jog by him, going backwards, pointing his index fingers out. Teale was holding onto his outstretched fingers, running along with him. Teale slipped, but Goten steadied her again, causing her to laugh even more. Goten laughed as they ran by Piccolo again. Trunks couldn't help but giggle as they ran by him.  
  
"Hey, squirt, my turn." Gohan told his little brother.  
  
"Okay!" Goten pried his fingers from Teale's grip and she started to cry.  
  
"Hey, kid, cheer up!" Gohan told her, holding his fingers out as Goten did. Teale continued crying and Gohan frowned. "What's the matter…?"  
  
"Teale, what's the matter?" Goten asked, walking back over to her. Teale stopped crying and reached for his hands. Goten shook his head. "No, Gohan's gonna run with you."  
  
Teale started crying again and Gohan frowned even more. "I think she likes you better!"  
  
"Goten, you're spoiling her!" Chi-Chi scolded.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Piccolo told her. "I don't mind. She's an only child anyway."  
  
"Better run around again!" Bulma suggested.   
  
"Yes, please do!" Vegeta yelled from the couch, where he was covering his ears.   
  
"Oh, alright…" Goten held his hands out and Teale stopped crying immediately. She grinned, flew up, grabbed his fingers, and landed. "He-Hey!" Teale giggled and began to swing his hands back and forth with hers, slightly twisting her body. "I don't get it…"  
  
"Ooooooh!" Trunks 'oohed'. "Teale's got a crush on Goten!" Teale blushed, smiled sheepishly, and continued to swing his hands back and forth. "Teale and Goten, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"Are not!" Goten protested. Vegeta (who was now looking at them all from his spot on the couch) quirked and eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and flipped back around.  
  
"Stick to your own kind…!"  
  
"Hey, Saiyan, you married a human!" Bulma shouted.   
  
"D'oh!" Bulma smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Alright!" Chi-Chi said, holding up a hand. Bulma turned to her and they gave each other a high-five.   
  
"Go!" Teale said, pushing Goten's leg.   
  
"Okay, okay!" Goten began to run around the kitchen again, causing Teale to giggle. Everyone sitting on barstools at the island/bar in the middle of the kitchen watched them go around and around, disappearing around the side, and appearing again. Goten and Teale disappeared, and the giggling suddenly stopped.   
  
They all stood up and walked around the bar to see Teale looking at her reflection in the dishwasher's side, and Goten crouching next to her. Teale made a noise and pointed at her reflection, looking at Goten. "Yeah, that's yourself! It's a…. um…"  
  
"Yeah, it's a baby!" Chi-Chi told Teale.   
  
"Kiss the baby!" Bulma exclaimed. Piccolo quirked an eyebrow at the blue-haired woman, then looked back down at Teale. Teale grinned and gave the dishwasher a big, wet, slobbery kiss.   
  
"EW!" Trunks shouted. Goten laughed at his friend's reaction and Piccolo frowned.  
  
"Teale!" Piccolo crouched down next to her and shook his head. "No, we don't kiss the dishwasher!"  
  
"Oh, Piccolo, let her be!" Chi-Chi told him.  
  
"It's not a problem to clean it!" Bulma assured him. "Besides, we'll be leaving this island before you know it!"  
  
"Okay…" Piccolo said.   
  
"Hey, Teale," Videl crouched down beside the little Namekian. "Go give Gohan a kiss for me!"   
  
Teale grinned and flew up next to Gohan. She gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Hey!" Gohan looked down at her. She grinned up at him. Gohan smiled and crouched down next to her. "What'd you do that for?" Teale swayed, then pointed at Videl. Gohan looked up at Videl. "Oh, is THAT why you did it?" Teale nodded. "Well go give her one for me!"  
  
"Okay!" Teale ran over to Videl and Piccolo scowled.   
  
"Quit using my child as a kissing tool!" Piccolo snatched her up and she giggled.   
  
"It's FIIIIIIIIINIIIIISHED!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Frieza opened a door and smoke leaked out of the room behind it. Once the smoke cleared, a dark and empty appearing room was unveiled. Teale hid herself behind Piccolo's leg and he glanced down at her. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, my dear-" Frieza paused his British accent as he spotted Vegeta's death glare. "Never mind that… it's my new and improved hyperbolic time chamber!" Everyone gasped. "Nothing to be afraid of, nothing to be afraid of! It comes with lights!"  
  
Frieza pressed a button and the hyperbolic time chamber was lit up with darkness. Frieza smiled and nodded. "But this is no ORDINARY time chamber! Stick someone in there for a MINUTE and they come out fifty years older!"  
  
"Ew…." Videl said as she got chills up her spine. What would she look like if she went in that thing!?   
  
"Alright, then, come on, Teale!" Frieza began to push Teale into the time chamber. Teale screamed as Frieza pushed her in, and Frieza was about to close the door when:  
  
"WAIT!!!" Frieza glanced at his watch.  
  
"Right on time…" He whispered. "Yes, what is it?" Piccolo pushed Frieza out of the way, pulled the door open, and picked Teale up. He glared at Frieza, who was looking at his watch. "Yes, that was on time, too…"  
  
"Frieza, I will NOT allow you to steal my daughter's childhood from her!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Odd, but that was a little EARLY…"  
  
"FRIEZA!!!" Frieza looked up to see everybody staring at him.  
  
"………….WHAT!?"  
  
"But what about Dende?" Yamcha asked.   
  
"Hmph!" Piccolo stuck his nose in the air. "Dende can wait."  
  
And with that the proud Namekian left them all standing, flabbergasted, in Frieza's secret laboratory.   
  
  
I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be about, so could you (my fans) try to give me some ideas...? Heheh.... ^^;;;;; I'm caught up in the steps of moving.... 


	5. Chapter Five: The Ending's So Soon?

Phew! After a long delay, here is the FINAL chapter (sadly)! Sorry it's so short... :(  
  
Chapter Five: The Ending's So Soon!?  
"Daddy, Daddy, take me outSIDE!!!!!!!!!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"Okay, okay, Goten!" Goku shook his head. "Sheez, what's the rush?"  
  
"I wanna go surfing!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"Why?" Goku asked obliviously.   
  
"Because if I go surfing then I can come right up the kitchen window to get lunch!!!"  
  
"What'd you say!?" Everyone rushed over to the window and looked out. Sure enough, the water had reached the house, and half of it was underwater!  
  
"Hope nobody's down in the cellar…" Gohan stated. Everyone nodded.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Frieza, you didn't tell us that the island would sink so fast!!!"  
  
"Oops…?" Frieza smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Guys, I don't want to live under the ocean!" Bulma complained. There was already two feet of water in Frieza's lab. "Plus we'll drown!"  
  
"Frieza, I thought you said that when the island sunk it would take down oxygen!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"It WOULD have if you people didn't want me to get us OFF the island! Don't worry about it. I'll get us off! …eventually!"  
  
"FRIEZA!!!!!!"  
  
"Hee hee hee…!" the island began to shake furiously.  
  
"Whoa!" Most of the women fell over.  
  
"What's going on!?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"The island has hit the stage where it begins to sink abruptly." Frieza stated.  
  
"Which means…?"   
  
"We will all plunge into the ocean and die."  
  
"FRIEZA!!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright, I'm workin' on it!"  
  
"Okay, everybody, get to higher ground!" Goku exclaimed. Everyone ran out of Frieza's lab except for Frieza.  
  
"Now I know that switch is in here somewhere…!" Frieza looked around and spotted a yellow fuse box that said "BARRIER SWITCH". "Here we go!!!"  
  
Frieza switched the switch to "OFF" and ran out of the laboratory to catch up with the others. "Guys, the barrier's down! Let's GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't have to tell us twice!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Alright, Trunks, Goten, how many hotdogs do you want?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Fifteen!" They both chimed.  
  
"No, twenty!"  
  
"No, wait, thirty!" Bulma sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Dende and Mr. Popo walked in through the gate, waving.  
  
"Hey, Dende!" Everyone except Vegeta waved.  
  
"Hey, Dende, who's watching the lookout?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Since Mr. Popo's not there…" Yamcha added.  
  
"Oh, we got Hercule to watch it!" Dende told them. (Dende/Mr. Popo: O.O) "Gotta go, guys!"  
  
"Don't worry, Dende, I'll go watch it, you stay here." Mr. Popo flew off on his magic carpet thing.  
  
"He's so nice." Chi-Chi stated. Eighteen nodded.  
  
"Dende!" Teale pointed at Dende and fell backwards.  
  
"Who's the cutie?" Dende asked, tickling Teale's stomach and making her laugh.  
  
"Dende, this is my daughter, Teale!"  
  
"Daughter!?" Dende asked. "Are you serious!? I thought there were no female Nameks!!!"  
  
"And he had the privilege of having the first one!" Yamcha exclaimed, putting his arm around Piccolo.  
  
"…Yamcha?"  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"Get off me!" Yamcha quickly let go of Piccolo.   
  
"Dance Dance Revolution!" Goku was listening to the TV shout. The next thing he knew, it was playing weird music and he started to press the four arrows on the "Beat Pad".  
  
"Come on, Dad!" Goten cheered.  
  
"I'll beat you, Frieza!" The two were competing with two beat pads.  
  
"No, I'll beat you, Goku!"  
  
"I guess this is the end of the FHI series?" Chi-Chi wondered.  
  
"Guess so…" Videl said, watching all of the men fighting over who got to play next.  
  
"Frieza MIGHT have a few tricks up his sleeve," Bulma said. "With Frieza you NEVER know…"  
  
Frieza grinned at the camera.  
  
The Final Ending  
  
The DBZ ending Theme started up and it showed a screenshot of Frieza, jumping up in the air with both hands in the air with a goofy smile. The screen switched to the beach, where Bulma was sunbathing, with Goku and Chi-Chi making a sandcastle in the background. Eighteen was holding Marron up to keep her from falling into the water, and Krillin was laughing. Gohan came walking by and the camera decided to follow him.  
  
Gohan continued walking along the beach when Goten and Trunks came into sight, playing with their dolls. Trunks suddenly threw his doll at Goten, hitting him in the face. The camera zoomed in, getting Goten's face as the Chloe doll peeled from his face, and he blinked.  
  
The camera zoomed back out and now Gohan had passed the boys. Just before they went off screen, Goten jumped on Trunks and the two started rolling around. Yamcha came running by, Barbie Dream Date game tucked underneath his arm. He waved at Gohan and Gohan waved back.   
  
He went back to walking until Videl ran by from the direction he was walking, being chased by a jackrabbit. Gohan freaked out and ran after them. Gohan ran past Piccolo, who looked over his shoulder at him, like he was saying: "Hm…?".  
  
Piccolo went back to looking in the other direction and the camera started zooming in really fast. Piccolo swung around, right at the last minute, giving us two thumbs up with a grin as the song hit the last note.  
  
The FUNimation thingy popped up and the screen cut off.   
  
Credits  
Producer……………………………………………………………………………Autumn Nicole  
Co-Producer……………………………………………………………………….Erelyn Tsunami  
Special Thanks To  
Erelyn Tsunami (Courtney) For:  
  
Endless Ideas. Endless help. Endless Love. Thanks SO much, sis!  
  
My Lil Bros Travis and Shawn For:   
  
YOU GUYS *ROCK*!!!!!!!!!!! You guys didn't really help in any way, but- I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Rachel Darr For:  
  
The Night of One-Eyed Barf… I will NEVER forget that night, Rachel! Thank you so much for a laugh-out-loud chapter!!! (The Night of On-Eyed Barf chapter was based on a true story… although she probably doesn't want me to tell you… ^_~)  
  
Emily (my lil cousin!!!) For:  
  
Help on the chapters with Teale. She may be little, and she may have no idea she helped, but her actions give me the great honor of posting them in my stories.   
  
Jonathon Steele For:  
  
My favorite DJ! The man who kept me up until midnight on weeknights. Now that I'm up here in Michigan, I miss you!!!  
  
Toonami For:   
  
For bringing DBZ to Cartoon Network! It REALLY helped in this fic… ^_^  
  
My Fans (and readers) For:   
  
(Thanks the most for reading this series!!!) Being loyal. You don't know how much easier you guys really make it! It really felt good to hear you say (or write) to me saying everything that you did. Endless motivation right there. When you get your first review, you never forget it, that's for sure! Thanks for all of your support, guys! (Thanks to you guys the most!!!)  
  
The Disclaimers for:  
  
Proving that I do not own DBZ (or other items) and allowing me not to be sued. (lol!)  
  
Special Note:  
  
If everybody wants it back THAT bad, then I MAY bring the FHI series out of retirement…  
  
Frieza's Haunted Island 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 are © Autumn Richards, 2002, 2003. All rights reserved. 


End file.
